This invention relates to a data processing apparatus having an annotation display function that reduces or enlarges the display image of the annotation pasted on a text as a result of being inputted through the annotation input window and that superposes the display image with the changed magnification in a specified position on the display image on the text display screen.
With a conventional data processing apparatus with an annotation display function that displays the annotations pasted on text, in a case where the user carries out the operation of pasting an annotation in a specific position on text, the annotation being entered on a window screen (an annotation input window), when the user displays the text again, a mark (an annotation mark) 22 indicating the fact that the annotation has been pasted is displayed as shown in FIG. 22.
When the user wants to check the contents of the annotation pasted in the position in which the annotation mark 22 appears, the user has to click the mark 22 to display the window screen again and check the contents of the annotation.
As described above, with the conventional data processing apparatus with an annotation display function, when an annotation is pasted on text, only a mark indicating that the annotation has been pasted is displayed on the text display screen as shown in FIG. 22. The mark alone prevents the user from checking the contents of the annotation written in the text at a single glance. Thus, the user has to repeat troublesome operations: that is, the user has to take the trouble to click the mark to display the contents of the annotation again on the window screen, check the contents, and then erase the window screen again to read the text.